Curse of a dead man 'Emerald Eyes' sequel
by Cherry B
Summary: In the tragic world of Neverland, lives have been lost. Has the dead returned as old flames walk back into Sarah's life? What do they want and are they for the better or worse?


Curse of a Dead Man

AN - Returning from where we left off, here it is, the sequel to Emerald Eyes Ruby Lips. I'd like to thank all the reviewers I've had with the first fic and I hope this will satisfy the empty abyss that I left when Pan died and Sarah chose Nibs. Well as some of you have read on the end of EYRL there was the start of a sequel. I figured as it was a different direction of where we once were, it was time for a new place for the continuation! So here it is guys, I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything that the marvellous J M Barrie created, just borrowing. Sarah, other minor characters, names and location are my creations.

Chapter 1 – James Hook R.I.P

Sarah had just stared at him, like a moth drawn to the flame. Though the flame wasn't dangerous, the situation could be. Another snuggle from the beautiful bundle in the crook of her arm alerted her again to Marcia.

"Where's her mother?" She asked with a tone possibly trying to prove a point.

James looked at her with question and then his face turned bitter.

"Well I take it she's out." Sarah spoke up, settling her question.

"I bet, I bet you're happy to see us like this after she waltzed in."

Sarah frowned. "No."

James laughed to himself. "Oh come on Sarah, don't tell me you didn't laugh or smile? James took Matilda in and now look where that's got him, hmm? Living the life of my dreams." He spoke sarcastically.

"James? I never laughed….I, at first I was angry, I guess….Well you got my letter….it said all…"

"And is life your fairy tale you wanted? Back in the jungle with the mighty Nibs and Peter gone? Where's your little family then? It has been some time…."

Sarah just looked at him, the sneer he had on his face melted, and he'd touched a nerve.

"It is different, you know that."

"Do you ever wish things were different?"

At first Sarah saw humiliation and then sadness and then wanting. She was torn what to say and then she licked her lips and closed her eyes nodding slightly.

"Do you ever wish I ha"

Sarah opened her eyes and scooted as close as she could to the Captain.

James noticed she sniffed and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Life is so hard." She spoke not looking at him, instead looking at the floor.

James struggling sat up and winced trying to keep it to himself.

Sarah felt his hand move only to be on her cheek. She looked up.

The deep blue eyes burned with a sadden passion and it reflected she supposed in her own teary eyes.

A couple of silent seconds passed and Sarah turned from his intruding gaze. A mixed feeling over coming her.

"I wish I wasn't in Neverland." She spoke.

"Me too." James replied his face came even closer.

Sarah looked up after feeling his warm breath on her face. His hand kept her from turning away from him and yet right now she could have easily slipped again from him and have not woken the child.

Her lips opened up to his and the briefest kiss came between them before Sarah pulled away, her inner thoughts making her.

"I don't know what to say?" She said honestly before standing up carefully, eyeing up the open door.

James' good hand fell limply onto the sheets and he rested back on his pillows, the candle light flickering as a gentle breeze swam round. He looked up and saw Sarah gently cuddling his child, nuzzling her and comforting her.

_It should have been you_

"I love you Sarah."

Sarah felt the jerk in her stomach and looked out the window, the cool breeze calming her hot face.

_I didn't want him to say that_

Outside, Ravens town held an ambience that was comforting compared to the silence of the room.

James must have been waiting for a reply because when Sarah turned to him the sadness was back in his eyes.

"Honestly? Its best left unsaid, but I think I did, maybe I still do…"

James smiled but then started coughing violently.

Sarah carefully put the sleeping babe on a pile of sheets on the floor and rushed to James, grabbing the soiled bowl and rag. She heaved his body and took his weight on hers in an upright position.

Blood dribbled from his lips making them ruby like.

Sarah grabbed the jug of water from the bedside table and made him take small sips. The rag that he coughed into was taken from him and Sarah returned with a fresher piece of cloth. Wiping his mouth, her thumb brushed over and had it been anything but the predicament, she would have allowed herself to become aroused.

James briefly looked up and there again she was looking after all he had, keeping him secure, caring for him.

How he desperately missed her and how he'd cursed the past year of his life.

The coughing started again and between air and nausea, James spoke.

"I want you to take Marcia…."

"What?"

"You heard me Sarah." This time it was harsher.

"If you would, I want you to care for her. I'm not long for the next world, Christ I can't even take care of my own child and by God I will not have her growing up knowing what I've known, knowing what we know will become her, how she'll grown up. What I can helplessly offer now? A safe life? Don't kid me…"

"And the jungle is better?" Sarah asked as heated as he was.

"Wake up Sarah!? She won't be loved if I'm not here and I won't be!"

"Is that my problem?" Sarah hadn't realised what she said and realised he thought she was talking about death. "I mean…..just stop talking about you, dying…" She finished meekly.

"Your love is strong and powerful, I've never experienced anything like it, and I've never experienced anything like you since. You know I took Matilda back to have my family, what I thought would be a family. My pirate days have really been all that James Hook was good for, and now? I can't even care for my son let alone my daughter."

"James, I don't know why you ask me this!? Marcia has a mother; mothers want to keep their precious daughters."

"And did your mother do everything for you when Pan brought you to Neverland?"

That hit hard. Sarah was bowled over. This was Hook.

"How dare you say that!!?? How the hell do I know??? Do you know what I'd give to see my mother again? Shit I don't know what she damn well looks like any more!?"

"Yes, but she could and would not believe it's you. You're a grown woman Sarah and now I ask you this one wish from a dying man, be a mother, a real one. I know in my heart your mother would have done everything she could have to get her baby back, but fate had its way to have you stay in Neverland, through all the pain and I hope the pleasure. Your mother would have done anything I'm sure of it to get you back if there'd been a way and then cared for you ridiculously, like you would with your child."

"I ca-."

"Take Marcia, she is still so young, she needs strong people, good people in her life."

"Matilda will want her, don't you understand that?"

"Matilda only wanted my money, the child was a snare and I fell for it, can't you see!?"

"How do I know that Matilda doesn't love this child?"

"Believe me Sarah PLEASE." It was a plea. "Take her, please before she comes back, give her everything that she won't have here, just love her like your own. Teach her to be strong like you, please…please."

"Nibs m." Sarah cut herself off as the child woke and started to cry.

She forced her feet to stand still, to stay rooted on the spot but the child's cries forced her to pick her up and sooth her. She cursed herself for giving in.

"I know you crave it…"

Sarah looked to James and saw he hadn't spoken with the dig that she thought this was about.

"I remember when you told me about Peter and yourself, your baby….Sarah it is by no means a replacement but if you really can't have children th-."

"How do you know!? Maybe I can….maybe I?" Sarah snuggled into the hushed child.

"You told me one night, at that party, that you couldn't conceive, didn't you?"

The words stabbed at her.

"Don't kid yourself Sarah, you would have had plenty children now. I would have loved Marcia to be of your blood. I would have loved you and cared for you more than anything; I wouldn't be dying if you had been carrying my child."

"Please stop." Sarah whispered a sense of defeat over coming her, though she knew James' words weren't to be hurtful.

"I would have loved to run my fingers over your ballooned body, to kiss your swelled breasts and run my fingers over you mois-."

"No, stop it." Again weak and defeated. "I would have done anything for it too." Sarah admitted faintly.

"And we would have got the hell off this island and you would have bathed in the luxurious soaps and scents from places unknown to us. You would have been wearing silk and pearls."

Sarah raised her hand to her temple, the feeling of a headache rumbling in her mind at the words that felt crushing. "But it wasn't meant to be James, was it? And now I wear a poor woman's attire at my choice."

"No, I see only emeralds and rubies…and I know Nibs sees them too." He added with a defeated tone himself.

Marcia had hushed and Sarah kissed her head, the very soft baby hair a delight to feel.

"I should be a happy man, for I see before me the reason God made woman, the strongest of us all." He smiled.

Sarah walked over to James and sat again on the edge of the bed. She moved closer to James and kissed him on his stubbled cheek. Moving off the bed to the other side she sat on the larger space and brought her legs up, flicking her leather slippers off. James watched the action in slow motion. How she was able to move quickly and gracefully with the weight of his daughter in her embrace amazed him. Sarah snuggled into him and it felt like his skin burned when she placed a hand over his broad chest, her fingers tracing over the skin and hair. He longed for more. James looked down to the small child nestled between them and knew he would remember the image forever. This was how it should have been for him and for her. Sarah should have stayed in his life and right now he should have been able to have enough strength to give her love and companionship.

Her face was close to his neck and she whispered soothing things, kissing his neck gently, rolling more to face his body, she saw his chest rise and fall and his eyes fluttered and closed, her hand stroked his upper arm tracing the old tattoos.

Being the gentleman James just lay still, unknown to Sarah completely exhausted. Sarah's eyes fluttered too. The rise and fall of his breathing was hypnotic.

"SARAH!"

"JAMES!?"

Sarah opened her eyes and was engulfed in shock.

Matilda stormed round the bed to Sarah and grabbed her arm roughly causing her to fall off the bed. Marcia woke abruptly and Matilda snatched the wailing child from Sarah's safe protection.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Matilda turned to the dark young man who strongly passed her and lifted up Sarah.

"What the hell are you doing here and what have you done to him!?" Matilda spat and then pointed to James.

Sarah turned to the figure in the door way and her mouth physically opened and shock caused her to hold Nibs tighter.

_My God…Your dead!?_

Nibs tugged Sarah in the direction she was looking and Sarah stared at the girl.

"Sarah can you walk, come on lets get out of here." Nibs spoke rushed. He let go of Sarah and grabbed the shadowing figure by the door, shielding her from just about everything as a familiar voice started to loudly question the arrival of people in the house.

"You killed him." Matilda spoke.

Sarah didn't register if it was an accusation or a question, it may have been both.

She turned to James who lay in the same position seconds earlier. She frowned and slow motion over took her senses, her throat tightened.

She knew Nibs had entered the room again and had said something grabbing her arm to drag her out. She turned her head and saw Matilda move swiftly to James slapping him on the cheek for a reaction, Marcia crying intensely. Sarah's blood drained from her face and a sickening feeling came over him.

"BETTY, BETTY FOR GOD'S SAKE GET HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matilda moaned, laying Marcia on the end of the bed.

Sarah felt herself move to James and checked herself. The cold body didn't wake as she watched Matilda trying to shrug the body to life. "BETTY, NOW!?"

Sarah didn't have time to see Betty look at her, instead only to watch her grab the now hysterical Matilda and put her in a chair, grabbing the nearest liquor and shoving the bottle down Matilda's neck and hugging her furiously.

Sarah's tears were now streaming down her face. Things were happening far to fast.

Betty marched over to Sarah and instead scooped up Marcia and walked out frantically.

Nibs looked back up the stairs to the noise and sighed before heading up again, his hand in the contact with the girl.

Betty crashed into him and forced the crying child into his chest. He released the girls hand and grabbed the child whose face was red raw. He looked at her in confusion, not getting a second chance to look at Betty as she dashed back up the stairs.

"I'll take her Nibs."

Nibs knew it was the right thing to do, after all Wendy had had experience with children.


End file.
